Bras
by deadtodd
Summary: Helga's having a little trouble getting dressed. Implied AxH


**Grimmy:** _I love Helga simply because I can really relate to her at times. Ever since I was little my dad would work during the day and come home at night, and most of the time when he actually stayed home he was sleep or off in the garage working on cars. And due to certain reasons my mom always showed my baby sister favoritism, even till this day. And my little sister just seems to be perfect. Although, I'm not nearly as grumpy or antisocial(at least I don't think I am) as she is. I really feel for her. So, I figure at some point, something like this would have happened to her.__  
_

_Of course, I don't own Hey Arnold.  
_

Helga frowned as she listened to the sound of her parents arguing yet again. It seemed to be happening more often now that her mother was sober enough to actually know just what was going on around her. But as of late all their problems had been revolving around money and just how they should go about getting more of it. Bob's male chauvinistic attitude clashed with Miriam's sudden desire to become a working woman. And somehow they always managed to bring her into it.

But today she was prepared with a completely legit excuse. She was going school shopping with a few friends.

Only recently becoming aware of just who all was coming on the trip, she decided to change her clothes last minute. Last minute was quickly becoming last thirty minutes and she could tell that her best friend was beginning to become a bit more than impatient. Helga leaned over and picked up a pink v-cut shirt. She turned around and looked to the girl sitting on her bed for help.

"How about this one with the black push up?" she asked looking genuinely concerned. How to look good had never been her forte.

The girl squirmed and frowned a bit, not sure how to voice her opinion. "Well," she started, "Don't you already have enough showing... up top?"

Helga folded her arms across her chest and looked at the girl, face twisted in confusion. "Wha' d'ya mean Pheebs?"

Phoebe looked at her thumbs and began to twiddle them nervously. "Well, for someone in our age group, you're a little...," she paused and winced. "Uh, a little top heavy?"

Helga squinted at the much smaller girl, even going so far as to lean forward. "I'm not fat!"

The timid girl blushed and looked up at her oldest friend, her dark eyes wide. She shook her head rapidly as she took in just what the blonde was saying. "No, no. I meant, uh." Again she found herself pausing. Not exactly sure how she should go about stating something she thought Helga would have noticed about herself long ago. She pressed her hands flat against her chest only to pull them away and move them up and down as if she were holding something.

This time it was Helga blushing as she realized just what her friend had been trying to tell her. "My boobs aren't big Pheebs," she said, rolling her eyes as she tried to restore her cheeks to their original ivory tint. "I'm like what? A B-cup?"

"Surely you've noticed your old bras don't fit anymore?"

Phoebe was right. She had been noticing that she was spilling over the top, even if it was just a bit. She figured it was because she was so active and 'they' managed to slide up some of the time for a bit of fresh air. Helga turned away from Phoebe and pulled off the shirt she was currently wearing. "Well what do you want me to do about that," she huffed, not really upset with the girl. "Get some snooty French guy to feel me up in the dressing rooms only to tell me something I already know?"

Helga practically shuddered at the thought.

Phoebe frowned and watched as Helga discarded her bra completely, only to pull on the pink v-cut shirt. "We can go to a store that provides female helpers," she suggested.

Helga turned back to her friend, her arms crossed over her chest again. She poked out her bottom lip and arched her eyebrow down. "I'm fourteen! Why should I have to worry about this in the first place? Besides, I can get away with going braless," she said stubbornly.

Phoebe shook her head again. "Not with those bouncing all over the place. If you keep doing that, they'll get saggy," she informed her friend.

With a sigh Helga fell back onto her bed next to Phoebe. She looked at the smaller girl and asked, "Do you think Arnold notices?"

Today was supposed to be his last day in town before he took off around the world for the second time in the past four years. But this time he was leaving for a much longer time period and she wasn't going to be able to join him for this adventure. It was going to be their last day together, as an item, and she didn't want it ruined by her awkwardly developing body.

Phoebe grinned at her. "He's already noticed but I don't think he minds too much."

Blushing, Helga pulled her largest pillow over her face. "No way in hell. You're not telling me football head ogles my boobs when I'm not looking."

"Gerald actually mentioned them having a conversation about them once."

"Good or bad?" Helga muttered, pulling the pillow even harder down on her face.

Phoebe was quiet for a moment and Helga assumed that she was thinking. From the sound of her almost inaudible 'hmm' she was certain of it. "Good I suppose."

And before she knew it she was clutching her sides as she laughed. She simply couldn't believe it. Goody two shoes football head was feeling her up with the power of vision. And thinking of it like that made her laugh even harder. She tossed the pillow aside and hopped to her feet. "Oh man, I've gotta see this for myself. C'mon Pheebs!"

The two teens raced down the stairs stopping only so Helga could tell her parents she was off to the mall.

"Hey, hey! Little lady, you march your butt right back up there and put on a bra!"

**Grimmy:** _So that seems like a good point to end this little oneshot. You know, leave you guys hangin' because I'm totally evil like that. Lol, I was actually told, yesterday, that I have a pretty good evil laugh and that when I laugh really hard I sound evil. I suppose that would come in handy if I ever decided to become a VA. I think I would be a good villain. :)_

_And like always, I only ask you all for a review. _


End file.
